A Nightmare on Yoh's Street
by GenkiJessichan
Summary: Manta sleeps over Yoh's house..and starts having scary dreams. Parody is Obvious Please R


A Nightmare on Yoh's Street.  
  
Years ago when Yoh was just a baby, his parents murdered a child. The child was said to be evil..he killed human children for fun and hated everyone. So in desperation the family stuffed him in their microwave and nuked him to death. Now no one ever speaks his name....not even the Parents who helped pack him into that microwave...  
  
13 years later......  
  
" Hey Yoh!" Manta smiled happily running over to him as he came out of the school door.  
  
" Hey Manta, how are ya?" Yoh asked grinning as he adjusted his headphones.  
  
" Great! Look I got some money from my parents and we can buy lotsa junk food and Play some new Play Station 2 games I got!" Manta grinned even more now riding on his little bike.  
  
" Sounds great Manta, looks like we are gonna have an awesome weekend!" Yoh laughed loudly.  
  
" Yeah as long as Anna doesn't ruin it" Manta sighed sadly.  
  
" Oh I already got permission from Anna...its all good just as long as we buy her a new bandanna and some cookies." Yoh laughed turning red.  
  
" Oh ok!" Manta grinned feeling uneasy.  
  
Manta and Yoh walked out of the store their arms full with junk food and video games. They went as fast as they could to Yoh's house before the sun set. As they approached the door Anna opened it.  
  
" Did you get my things Yoh?" Anna asked impatiently.  
  
" Yea Anna...Here" Yoh handed her the things and she looked pleased.  
  
" Ok you boys can do whatever you want then." She turned away.  
  
" Lets nuke our nachos in the microwave!" Manta giggled running into the kitchen  
  
" Sure...just use the new one ok?" Yoh said looking a bit nervous walking into the kitchen as well.  
  
" Uh...Yoh...that old microwave looks pretty creapy....its got funny red stains on it.." Manta cowered behind him.  
  
" Stay away from that one Manta...look at the new one.." Yoh pointed to the sparkling white microwave.  
  
" That one..is more comforting" Manta sighed and allowed Yoh to pick him up and let him put the food in the microwave.  
  
" Lets go play some video games!" Yoh grinned.  
  
" ooo....lets play Silent Hill 3 its creepy...." Manta smiled.   
  
"sure it's getting dark and we can play it with the lights off!" Yoh and Manta ran into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
" Time for bed boys!" Anna frowned pointing to the clock and rubbing her eyes.   
  
" Woah! We've been playing and eating for that long!" Yoh yelled out shocked.  
  
" Thats right boys its 3:30 in the morning!" Anna frowned even more. " It's time for me to watch some TV"  
  
" Ok Anna..." Manta shuddered  
  
Manta walked up the stairs slowly with a pit in his stomach as he went. Yoh layed down on the bed and welcomed Manta to sleep on it with him.  
  
" There's plenty of room" Yoh smiled.  
  
" O..k..." Manta crawled up onto the bed and closed his eyes he was very tired and soon fell asleep.  
  
It was night time and the fog was thick, you could barely see where you where going  
  
"...W...Where am I?" Manta asked feeling scared he continued to walk untill he heard a rustle from a bush next to him.  
  
"who...Who's there...!?"Manta looked around his heart beating fast and sweat dripping from his hair.  
  
" Ha Ha Ha!" A Man jumped out from the bush wearing a long cape and long metal claws, his brown hair hung over his face and he had burn marks all over him.  
  
" OH MY GOD! HELP ME I THINK OMG I'M GUNNA HAVE A SEIZURE! YOH HELP ME!" Manta cried out as the claws grabbed his arms and cut them his clothes being torn.  
  
" Manta! Manta are you ok!?" Yoh shook him awake.  
  
" There was this really scary guy and he tried to kill me! HE WAS SO SCARY!" Manta cried out his arms bleeding in the real world.  
  
" Yea...I can see that it scared you Manta cause I need to change the sheets now..." Yoh Sighed heavily.  
  
" I'm sorry Yoh..." Manta looked sad realizing he had pissed his pants.  
  
" Its ok I guess but how did those cuts in the bed get there?" Yoh looked confused. " MANTA YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Yoh rushed over to him with a first aid kit.  
  
" I'm sorry Yoh.." Manta cried.  
  
" Manta hurting yourself...SUICIDE ISN'T THE ANSWER MAN!" tears ran down Yoh's cheeks.  
  
" I didn't hurt myself...it was the mean guy in my dream" Manta explained.  
  
" look...I know your all tweaked out about this dream...but it was only a dream if ya want you can sleep over for a few more days ok?" Yoh comforted him.  
  
" I'll watch you sleep for a while ok?" Yoh touched his hair a bit.  
  
" Ok yoh....please....don't fall asleep...." Tears welled up in Manta's eyes.  
  
" Won't..." Yoh smiled.  
  
Manta closed his eyes tight and drifted off into sleep.  
  
" I'll find you...come on out!!" Manta yelled loudly as he walked into Yoh's backyard, fog surrounded him as well as thick bushes. " I know your here! come out and fight me!" Manta cried out. and just as he did there he was...the menacing face that looked so much like Yoh's his long nails hung and his white cape flowed.   
  
" I'll get you..." Manta whimpered jumping up and yanking off his underwear. He quickly woke up by Yoh pouring cold water down his back.  
  
: Gah! Yoh!" Manta woke up with a start.  
  
" Sorry.. you were screaming" Yoh laughed a bit.  
  
" It's not funny Yoh!" Manta whimpered " I took something out from my dream!" He yelped holding up some red underwear to show yoh.  
  
" RED UNDIES! MAN THAT IS NOT KOSHER!" Yoh's eyes widened in fear as he backed away from the underwear and grabbed a kendo stick poking it.  
  
" GET RIDDA IT!" Amidamaru cried out of no where.   
  
" INTERGRATE!" Yoh cried and then soon threw the underwear out the window.  
  
" Y...Yoh....I'm scared...." Manta cried.  
  
" Me too...." Yoh got under the covers and shivered.  
  
" Yoh I think I'm gunna take a hot bath...I'm so stressed..." Manta sighed sadly taking his dictionary with him.  
  
" Uhmm...ok..." Yoh looked at him nervously.  
  
" Maybe...you should go see Anna..." Manta smiled weakly  
  
" Yea....I'll do that..." Yoh smiled getting up and walking down the stairs.  
  
" Nothing like a nice hot bubble bath" Manta smiled happily and cutely as he got in and layed back holding his dictionary and skimming through some words that made him blush. His eyes grew heavy and he felt as if he were gunna fall asleep. his eyes were soon closed but then opened drowsily again.  
  
" OH NO!" Manta cried out as he saw huge claws come up and quickly move towards his groinal area. "NOO OH GOD NOT THERE!"  
  
Screaming loudly and naked. Manta ran for his life holding his crotch " Mr.Happy IS NOT HAPPY!"  
  
Yoh walked into the living room slowly and looked at Anna who was laying on the floor eating some cookies and watching her favorite soap opera the TV's glow illuminated her body, her hair was down and the bandana layed on the floor.  
  
" Anna...you...look so pretty how are you?" Yoh asked laying down next to her.  
  
" I'm fine Yoh..." Anna smiled tenderly and moved in to kiss him.  
  
" Oh Anna...your...being so affectionate...." Yoh held her tight and lifted up her chin kissing her pationately  
  
Yoh and Anna layed down after ten minutes of making out. they pulled the blankets over themselves and fell asleep.  
  
Anna looked around nervously as fog surrounded her body. A figure walked towards her.   
  
".....You're fashion statement is almost as good as Yoh's...but...the claws need to go...and....your face needs a make over!" Anna yelled.  
  
" Take that back bitch!" the guy yelled and flung himself at her.  
  
Yoh woke up with a start, he watched in horror as Anna's body rose in the air her bandanna choking her and her beads wrapped tightly around her wrist. Her clothes began to tear off and a puffy pink dress floated towards her as well as some perfume and a tiara. They quickly formed on to her and shredded into peices, a mess of blood poured onto the floor.  
  
"NOOOO!! PLEASE NO PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE LOOKING SO GIRLY!" Anna cried out as she crawled on the ceiling trying to rip the clothes off her bloody body.  
  
" ANNA NO!" Yoh cried out as she fell onto the floor.  
  
Manta quickly ran down the stairs to Yoh and stood dead in his tracks.  
  
" At least no more training...." tears welled up into Manta's eyes.  
  
" Manta...I didn't kill her...It was that guy THAT GUY DID IT!" Yoh fell over in the fetal position.  
  
" I know Yoh...we've gotta find out who this person is....if he can kill people...." Manta choked on his tears.  
  
" Somewhere in the addic...there might be some clues...." Yoh pointed to the bloody ceiling.  
  
"ohhhhh....ohh k....." Manta shuddered " You...should....call our freinds..." Manta's teeth chattered   
  
".....oh....kk...." Yoh shuddered grasping the phone which was now soaked in blood. He began to dial.  
  
"H....Hello....." Yoh stuttered.  
  
" Hello..." A creepy voice answered.  
  
"Who...is this!? Is HoroHoro there..." Yoh squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
" No..He's gunna die...." The voice cackled.  
  
" No,...WHO ARE YOU!" Yoh cried out into the phone..  
  
" I'm your worse nightmares sexy bum...." The voice laughed as a tongue came out of the phone and licked Yoh's cheek.  
  
" UGH!!!!" Yoh's eyes widened as he dropped the phone and ran up the ladder.  
  
HoroHoro layed on his water bed listening to some music and staring off into space. He was pretty tired untill something on the wall caught his eye.  
  
" ....woa..is that a...New Snow Board!!!???" HoroHoro looked up excitedly as it slowly floated towards him. " Oh man yea....I want you baby..." He grinned drooling.   
  
As it came towards him it began to change shape  
  
" OH GOD NOOO ITS THE UGLIEST SNOWBOARD EVER AND ITS 20 YRS OLD NOOOOO THAT WAS TAKEN OFF THE MARKET!" He screamed as it came closer and closer untill it lunged at him breaking the water bed. It stayed on his body untill he drowned.  
  
Manta cringed looking around the dusty addic he quivered as he held a paper in his tiny hands.  
  
" Uh...Yoh....This certificate says...Hao Asakura...Yoh,..it says you had a brother...that died in a microwave..." Manta shuddered. " The guy in my dream...looked just like you Yoh but scary and burnt..." Manta cried dropping the papers.  
  
"Why...would they keep it from me...that I had an evil brother..." Yoh looked down sadly  
  
" I don't know Yoh...but he has to be stopped...before anyone else dies..." Manta shuddered and followed Yoh down the ladder.  
  
" Yoh....please becareful not to fall asleep wait in the living room....I'm going into the kitchen...." Manta looked up at him.  
  
" Manta...please be careful..." Yoh whined.  
  
" I will..." Manta smiled at him.  
  
Yoh looked frightened at the couch as Amidamaru sat there with his eyes closed. Suddenly a white light appeared under Amidamaru.  
  
" LOOK OUT!!!" Yoh yelled out as Amidamaru began to be sucked in. Yoh tried to grab him but remembered he was only a spirit.He watched as Amidamaru's soul was sucked into the couch.  
  
" No....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yoh cried.  
  
Manta closed his eyes in the kitchen chair and fell asleep.  
  
" C'mon Asakura Hao! COME FIGHT ME!" Manta yelled carrying an easy bake oven with him.   
  
" Heh...." Hao appeared infront of him licking blood off of his claws.  
  
" You...." Manta quivered plugging in the oven. Hao lifted his claws up and ran towards him quickly  
  
" YOU!! Asakura Hao....Your're...nothing ok? YOU CAN'T HURT ME! Your just a big lump of poo sitting in my toilet!!" Manta yelled.  
  
As Hao was about to slash him the Easy Bake Oven sucked him in and the door shut.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Hao yelled in pain, then finally the yelling stopped and the oven opened. Out popped one big green muffin. Manta looked down at it and stepped on it with his little feet.  
  
Manta woke up and quickly ran into the living room seeing Yoh was still alive.  
  
" Yoh!" Manta hugged him tears forming in his eyes.  
  
" Manta...you did it..." Yoh smiled weakly.   
  
" Say c'mon lets go get some milkshakes" Manta smiled happily still holding onto Yoh.  
  
" yea..that would be nice..." Yoh replied sounding a bit sad as he looked over at Anna's body. He and Manta stepped out of the door and onto the fresh grass. It was morning and the sun had just risen.  
  
" Take the grave yard shortcut?" Manta asked.  
  
" Sure.." Yoh replied as they walked towards through the grave yard ghosts everywhere singing.  
  
1.....2....Hao is comin for you....  
  
3.....4...Better shut the microwave door  
  
5....6...Get your caffiene fix..  
  
7..8....Better stay up late...  
  
9...10...Never use an easy bake again...  
  
Yoh and Manta walked down the street closely together as the bright shining light filled the sky. Little had they known an unpluged microwave was following close behind them.  
  
MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
  
The End. 


End file.
